wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Wednesday Night Slaughterhouse Episode 17
Intro A limo is shown arriving at the parking lot Eric: Thank you powerful figures for coming and taking out Shane Stephanie McMahon: No problem Mr. McMahon: No problem at all Linda McMahon: We will take care of him.... The Mcmahon family that just arrived enters the ring with Eric Eric: SHANE... COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW Shane Mcmahon walks out Eric: Now, I demand you give me the title back.... Linda: Do it sweetie Shane: This title..... THIS Title... Why.... I have Sting and Show holding Tag Titles, All I need is one more person to complete my plan Mr. McMahon: What PLAN... no... not Shane: Yes......... dad, I did this to your company..... and now I think HWE, the company I built..... wil be falling at my hands..... Shane pulls a sledgehammer from behind his back.... he places the title on the ground.... and then right before he strikes, Garrett Bischoff runs out with a cast on and smacks Shane in the back of the head with the cast Match 1 Tommy Dreamer comes out to the ring, followed by JBL Dreamer: Look, I am trying to earn a title shot... so tell your little buddy to JBL: Look, how about this match be a Number 1 contenders match for the currently vacated HWE World XtremeTitle Dreamer: I agree JBL: Is it official Eric: No it isnt... Linda: I think it is Stephanie runs up behind Eric and puts him in a sleeper, Linda: We, me and my daughter, now run this company, as my husband can not... and the match must go on The match starts. JBL runs at Dreamer, but Dreamer quickly locks in a sleeper hold. JBL hits a snapmare to Dreamer, then rolls out of the ring, grabs the ringbell, and hits Dreamer with it, they try stopping the match, but JBL has the ringbell! They hit a can and stop the match with that. Dreamer is your Number 1 contender! JBLs plan backfired Backstage Curt Hawkins is shown backstage with Kaitlyn interviewing him Kaitlyn: So, Curt, we just recently heard that you are the Assistant GM of Slaughterhouse Curt: Yeah, and I am going to get payback for Ryder....... Kaitlyn: And how is that Curt: You want me to tell you, I will... Eric Bischoff apears Eric: I dont care, what you do, to get Ryder back, I just wanted to help you out, I never... EVER... achieved my goal, but The Dibiase Posse did..... Eric holds out his hand... curt shakes it, then Piper and Bobby Heenan appear Piper: I and my assistant would also like to be in this..... as we want Ryder back, and to end the McMahon vs McMahon era Boogeyman and Lil Boogeyman show up Boogeyman: Same as us... I wouldnt shake my hand, if I were you.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Todd Grisham (commentator): I cant believe it... HWE is teaming up to take out the McMahons era Backstage 2 Vince McMahon is talking to Shane Mcmahon Vince: Now, I may be on UNW, but thats more of a reason why I should help you out, I dont want the lady Mcmahons to take out HWE, if anyone, it should be you Shane: Yeah, I undertand you dad, so... father son alliance? Shane holds out his hand, and Vince shakes it Match 2 Mega Warrior comes out The lights go out, and Linda McMahon comes out with Batista The No DQ match starts Warrior runs for a quick spear on Batista, but Batista rolls out of the ring, then grabs the steel steps. Batista tries throwing them in the ring, but Warrior grabs them and throws them at Batista, with them knocking him down. Warrior bounces off the ropes, then does a quick jump over the ropes, and then hits the floor as Batista rolls out of the way. Batista picks up Warrior by choking him, then Batista hits a chokeslam onto the steps, then throws him into the turnbuckle, face first. Batista then spears Warrior into the turnbuckle, then hits a huge powerslam onto the floor. Batista looks to pick up Warrior, but Warrior changes it into a huge powerbomb onto the steps. Warrior climbs the ropes, looking for an axe handle drop, but Linda runs in the ring and nails Warrior in the back of the head with a chair. Batista runs in the ring with the steel steps, and places them on the floor, then hits a Batistabomb off the ropes into the steps. Batista then looks ready for a pin, but changes it into a Batista bite (look it up) and Warrior taps out Match 3 Stephanie Mcmahon comes out Stephanie: since I LOVE this company so much.... and I think you fans should get a little gratitude, I am making this match a bikini contest The crowd cheers as Stephanie take off her clothes to reveal a bikini Stacy: Stephanie, Stephanie, why cant you face the facts, that you arent as good looking as me Stacy takes off her clothes to reveal a bikini, and then rushes to the ring Stephanie: I change my mind, how about we do an all for nothing battle royal, you pick a man, and I pick a man, and we swap clothing every time that man is thrown over the ropes Stacy: Fine, I pick... Rick Wild Stephanie: Then I pick..... Stephanie smiles Stephanie: The 2011 Survivor of HWE MATT HARDY Matt and Rick come out and enter the ring, but Stpehanie grabs Ricks leg and yanks on it, but Rick kicks Stephanie off, then Hardy hits a twist of Fate, the throws Rick out of the ring, grabs him by his hair, drags him back in, and then throws him out of the ring again Stacy takes off the rest of her clothes Match 3 Mr. McMahon is in the ring McMahon: Well, since we are fighting with fire, I represent someone from UNW... MARK HENRY Mark Henry comes out Big Show comes out, for this tables match Mark Henry quickly throws Show out of the ring, then starts stomping on him. Show then catches Henrys foot and tosses him into the barricade. Show then runs at Henry and spears him through the barricade. Show then looks for a WMD, but Henry ducks the fist and gives Show a WSS. Henry climbs the ropes, and jumps off the top, hitting a huge turnbuckle jump. Henry then picks up Show, but Show then gives Henry a DDT. Show grabs a chair, then hits Henry in the head with it. Show starts dominating with the chair, hitting hulitple chair shots, until he snaps the chair apart. Show takes one half of the chair, then places it around Henrys head, then jumps on it. Show then looks for a WMD, and hits it. Henry then tries standing up, but fails. Show grabs 3 tables and tosses them in the ring. Show sets them up in a row, and looks for a chokeslam. Vince then brings a barbed wire 2x4 into the ring, and tries hitting show with it, but Show hits a WMD to Mcmahon, but then is Pushed by Henry and Show goes throughh one of the tables Henry then picks up Show and gives him a WSS through another table, and then Henry lights the last table on fire. Show then looks to throw Henry through the table with a chokeslam, but Henry quickly trips Show, then picks him up, and this is after the match. Henry then picks up Show and gives him a WSS through the flaming table, then picks up Vince and leaves. Promo Eric Bischoff comes out, with JBL, Beer Money, and Garrett Bishcoff Eric: So, I have heard that the fans want a 5 on 5 match, with my team here, and Rowdy piper, Boogeyman, Curt Hawkins, and two superstars that that team picked themselves, well.. how about this.... 2 months... is the AMAZING WRESTLEFEST, so lets fight there Match 4 Shane Mcmahon and Sting are in the ring, Shane leaves Kane walks out, not followed by the New Ministry The steel cage match starts Kane quickly runs at Sting, but Sting ducks, then hits a suplex. Sting hits a diving footstomp. Sting quickly hits a knee strike, then jumps on Kanes knee. Kane stands up, pushing Sting into the cage. Kane goes for a chokeslam, but Sting turns it into a DDT, but Kane turns that into a back body drop. Kane runs at Sting with a Big Boot. Kane then powerbombs Sting into the cage. Sting manages to hit Kanes knee, bringing Kane down. Sting climbs the cage, trying to escape, but Kane chokeslams Sting off the cage. Kane looks to escape the ring, but Shane throws something into the ring, and Kane looks at it. No one can see it because Sting is holding it under him. Kane looks to grab the item, but Sting smacks a wrench against Kanes knee, then puts the other object in his hand, Kanes mask, on. Sting then hits a running DDT, then looks at Shane. Shane opens the door, but instead of helping Sting out, he throws in 4 chairs, 2 bats, a table, and 2 trash cans. Sting grabs one of the cans, smacks it across Kanes head, then puts both the cans around Kanes knee. Sting then takes the cans off, puts two of the chairs wrapped around Kanes knee, then places the cans back on. Sting sets up the other two chairs in a seated position, then grabs the bats, Sting swings away at Kanes knee, then breaks the bats across Kanes face. Sting then sets the table up ontop of the two chairs standing up. Sting then throws kane through the table. Sting then climbs onto the top of the cage, but jumps off and delivers a fist drop of the cage, then locks in a knee hold, and Kane taps out Kane is taken away by an ambulance Match 5 Tommy Dreamer comes out to thr ring, followed by Batista The match starts, and Batista hits a spinebuster early on. Batista then looks to spear Dreamer, but Dreamer hits a dropkick to Baristas head. Batista then grabs the ropes, but Dreamer jumps over the ropes and smacks Batista in the head, then throws a chair in the ring. Batista trips the ref by accident, and Dreamer grabs the chair,, waits until Batista gets up, then hits a chair elbow attack to Batista, then throws the chair out of the ring. Batista stands up, only to be caught in a dreamer driver, but Linda cMahon walks out to ringside, then starts yelling at Dreamer. Dreamer turns around, and is hit with a chair to cause a DQ Batista is still champ Main Event Matt Hardy is in the ring, with Batista Matt: Stpehanie, I cant work for you.... I am sorry Batista: I cant work for your mother either Stephanie: Fine, you wil have to fight my NEW client....... and my Mothers new client...... The lights go out, then 3D walks out to the ring Dvon rus at Hardy, and takes him out with a DDT. Batista spears Bubba Ray though, and then hits a spinebuster to Dvon. Batista rolls out of the ring, grabs a chair, and strikes 3D with it multiple times, to DQ themselves Matt then gives a Twist of fate to Dvon, then to Bubba Ray, then he looks at Batista and gives him a Twist of fate